Forever, A Rainbow In My Sky
by Shadowed White Rosebud
Summary: After the final battle of Itex, Fang is mortally wounded. As he waits for death to close in on him, he struggles to grasp Max's ideas of "forever". Fax.


**Forever, A Rainbow In My Sky**

**A Maximum Ride Oneshot**

**Summary: As Fang is dying, he struggles to grasp Max's idea of 'forever'. **

The Battle of Itex was over. Charred ashes and remains littered the battleground, which had been the last branch of Itex. A thin layer of smoke hung in the sky, a hazy after-the-rain fog hanging over the site. Seven people remained, standing numbly in their fighting stances. Seven, out of almost twenty thousand mutants. Everyone else was gone.

Just like everyone had predicted, the flock had won, and the world was saved. The School was long gone, as were the last of the mutants. It was just now sinking in what it all meant. Their troubles were over. They were free to live their lives now.

After sixteen years of struggling, from the moment they were born, it was finally over. They had done what they set out to do. But if this was accomplishing their goal…why did they feel so empty? Why did it feel so _wrong_?

Max stared down at the pistol hanging limply in her hands, the same one that had killed her father not two seconds ago, which she had picked up and used to avenge him. After wanting him dead for years, she couldn't believe that he was really gone. Her heart thudded numbly in her chest.

With a gasp, she brought her hands to her mouth and choked back the sobs that were now bubbling up in her throat, her shoulders shaking. Saving the world wasn't supposed to feel like this. No one had told her it would feel like this.

She felt like the world was crumbling around her, and it was. Some of the damage that Itex had done couldn't be reversed, she knew that, and they were evil. But today, along with mutants just like her, she had killed humans, with families and lives and souls. But she'd always been able to live with herself before.

So why did she feel this way? Why now?

"Ah!" she whirled around to see Fang gasp and drop to the ground, clutching at his chest. And her own heart almost stopped as she saw the blood seeping out behind his fingertips and trickling down his arm. It wasn't just a dream this time. It wasn't just Angel's prediction. Fang had been shot.

"Fang," the hard reality crashed down on her. It was overwhelming. She saw the scars on his cheeks, the blood smeared on his clothes, and the gaping wound in his chest. He was on the brink of death. He _looked_ like death. And all she could do was stand there.

"Max," he panted, trying to stop the flow of blood, but it was too strong. "Jesus," he groaned, spitting out a mouthful of blood, and grinning slightly. That was fate for you – always a real bitch.

It was deathly quiet. Dylan's face was hard. He didn't feel pity, or pain, or any remorse. He _wanted _Fang to die. He always had. And now that it was coming true, it may very well have been the happiest day of his short, cruel life.

For once, Iggy wasn't begging to see it, because he knew what was happening. Nudge had fallen silent, her hair caked in blood and her eyes dull and full of pain. Gazzy was biting his lip, desperately trying to be strong. He wasn't eight years old anymore, and he felt like he could handle it. But he was still just a kid.

And Angel, well, Angel had seen it coming all along. She was the one who had predicted it, 'Fang will be the first to die' and all that. That had been a long time ago, over a year ago. Max took a step forward, wanting to run away as fast as she could and sweep him into her arms at the same time.

Her body felt like stone, but she was by his side soon enough. All she could do was sit with him and wait for him to die, and it was killing her, no pun intended. "Fang," she murmured, brushing his sweaty bangs out of his face. She forgot about the rest of the flock, and so did he.

"Fuck it, Max, I'm dying," he stammered, forgetting his cool attitude. He was dying, and he knew it. And he wasn't ready to die. He was scared. She shook her head furiously, even though she knew it was the truth. She couldn't find her voice. What was she supposed to say?

"What are you gonna do without me?" he barely managed the grin. She simply shrugged. He wanted her to smile. He wanted to remember her laughing and happy.

"You knew this was happening," she reminded him.

He chuckled dryly. "I knew. I always knew that I would die sooner. I always thought that it would be an expiration date or something like that," he shook his head. "But it never seemed real. I always just assumed that we had forever." He looked up at her. "And now that that possibility is disappearing…I've never wanted it so badly."

She leaned down to place a kiss on his lightly-chapped lips, glancing at his bloody face. His heartbeat was slowing. They both knew that he didn't have much time left. "That's not true," she protested. "You have forever."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Forever? I have _minutes_, Max. There is no heaven. There is no afterlife." She was shocked at him. Was Fang that fed up with life that he just didn't believe, or hope anymore? She shook her head.

"No. You have forever because I love you."

She was desperate to make him understand, but he just wasn't getting it. "You have forever because you'll always be in my heart. If I don't die for another hundred years, I'll still love you."

A tear ran down his face, streaking the dirt and grime messily. "Max, that doesn't help me," his voice broke. "Sooner or later, you'll forget me. You'll move on. You'll stop loving me. Y-You're like my rainbow. You light up my life, and not in a super-cheesy way. I don't want to lose that." She was crying before she knew it.

His eyelids were closing, and he was blinking rapidly to keep from slipping into death. "Fang, that'll never happen!" she cradled his head in her hands. "You taught me everything…you helped me so much. You were the only person I ever loved."

She smiled a watery smile. "I grew up with you. You were my friend, and you helped me to be happier than I ever have. And I've lived more in sixteen years than most people do in ninety, and it's all because of you." She brushed away his tears. "I could never forget something like that."

"Max," he grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly, fighting to stay alive for as long as possible, with everything he had. "I…I'm afraid to die," he admitted. "I don't know what's going to happen." He looked at her. "How could this be happening now? Everything's going right."

"Look at me!" she whispered. "This isn't the end. Your soul isn't going to die." He looked at the ground, but she tilted his chin back up to face her. "Whenever I'm with you, I feel happier, and safe. You're like, my sky, for real." He chuckled nervously. "And I promise, we'll see each other real soon," she smiled, tears in her eyes.

She held him tighter in her arms, but let him slip away. "Go," she stroked his cheek with her thumb. "Go to sleep, Fang." He heard her through a thick haze as his eyes finally closed, and he waited to fade into the haze. But before he did, he was able to form one coherent thought.

_Forever, Max. Forever, the rainbow in my sky._

She felt at his wrist, and there was no pulse. He was gone, and his body was just an empty shell. Even with the blood and tears on his face, he didn't look broken. He looked peaceful. After sixteen years of a hard life, he finally escaped.

She turned around to see Angel behind her. "Are you okay?" she asked softly, and Max surprised herself by nodding. Strangely, after all that had happened, she wasn't discouraged, or suicidal, or even depressed. She felt hope. Fang was dead, but he wasn't gone.

"I am," she answered, and after the long night, the sun's rays were making their way through the clouds. "Max, look," Angel said softly, and pointed above her. Max stood up, and craned her neck to see it.

There, in the low light, she could barely make out the outline of a rainbow. She took Angel's hand, and looked back at her flock, more determined than she'd ever been. They nodded, and took to the skies. There was nothing left for them here.

One last time, Max bent down and brushed her lips against Fang's forehead. This was her goodbye. But she had meant what she said, she had meant every word of it. Fang was safe now. Fang was happy. And more importantly, he was more alive than he'd ever been.

_Goodbye, Fang_.

And she unfurled her wings, sending him one last loving glance before jumping into the sky.

* * *

**So how did I do? Hit? Miss? This was a serious story. I'd like your sincere opinions and constructive criticism. I know, it's "deep". **

**I don't think it's too much for Fang to finally get a little fluffy with Max before he dies. After all, wouldn't you be scared? **

**Thanks so much for reading. **

**~Rachel**


End file.
